


Aniseed

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Garnet [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Childhood, Drabble, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: The smell of aniseed filled her giddiness like finding a four-leaf clover.





	Aniseed

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a drabble series exploring moments of Madelyn's childhood. What I headcanon as shaping her to become the adult she was.

Wild aniseed grows in the yard, planted years before by the family that owned the house before grandmother; grass overgrown and weeds with prickles. The dead rabbits hang in her dad's shed. Hunting is one of the few things he's good at, that and drinking enough beer to get a small village drunk.

When he's a happy drunk, he'll cook rabbit and aniseed burgers his speciality dish, in those moments Madelyn doesn't hate him. She doesn't love him in those moments either but finds him tolerable. Those moments are rare, like finding ten four-leaf clovers every day for a week. 

The smell of aniseed cooking when she walks through the day she imagines the feeling she gets it's the same feeling people get when they do find a four-leaf clover. Lucky, hopeful and giddy.


End file.
